


Leap

by Shatterpath



Series: Adaptation [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, superjump, unexplained superpowers, who knew Alex Danvers was a giggler?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 17:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8410399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: Alex gets to try out her new superpowers for the first time.





	

While Alex felt a little stupid trailing after her sister, holding onto the edge of her cape like some little kid, she couldn't argue it was the safest thing to do under the circumstances. With everything so overpoweringly vivid in her senses and with a strength only aliens could appreciate, there was a real danger that someone could get seriously hurt.

The stares were something she could have done without.

"You're not the only ones affected," Kara suddenly spoke up as she veered away from the central control room to head for the surface. "There are twelve with notable symptoms and a few dozen others that might have been affected, but not to your extent, nor does it seem to be lasting very long."

"So, proximity did have something to do with it."

Firstly, Alex was a scientist and she liked having something to puzzle out.

"It seems that way. The techs are picking over the wreckage in case the physical components of that device had anything to do with it as well."

"Is that safe?"

Kara smirked humorlessly at Susan's question. "That never seems to stop anybody here. Ah, here we are. Sunlight."

Oddly, the sensory overload seemed lessened outside in the familiar warmth of the sun, a breeze kissing over their bare faces and hands. For long moments, Alex and Susan drank in the changes, the rawness of the experience.

"Did it feel like this?" Alex asked quietly, sidestepping until she could press against Kara, tentatively taking her hand. Without a moment's hesitation, Kara returned the careful grip.

"You said your senses were more sensitive, right? I remember that part. It was both overwhelming and exhilarating, yes. Like you could feel everything."

Susan let Alex put an arm around her shoulders and draw her over, so the three of them could comfort one another in silence. After a time, Kara suddenly came to life, rubbing her hands together and beaming cheerfully. 

"So, who wants to test this thing out? Susan, that was quite the leap you pulled in the lab. You want to try it, Alex? I'll be close by, so you'll be fine."

There was no one Alex trusted more than her sister, and part of her really was itching to just… cut loose. So, with a shrug, she crouched and took a few running steps before leaping with all her might.

The world became a blur.

Enhanced senses were too new to adapt to the situation, vision and balance going haywire as earth and sky swirled like a wet painting. Flailing wildly, Alex couldn't tell up from down, panicking at the tug of her fraying clothing and the strands of hair on her scalp.

When the impact came, it was rough and loud and knocked the wind out of her. Skidding and scraping, she careened to a halt and gingerly rolled to her back to stare at the bright sky. When Kara thudded down beside her, that sweet face was wreathed in terror and concern. To which Alex would forever be ashamed of herself for bursting into hysterical giggles at.

Kara could only gawk in disbelief as her sister, so often too serious for her own good, completely lost it. Rolling and squealing with childish delight, she wallowed in her high emotions for long moments and Kara couldn't help but be drawn into her unfettered joy.

"That," Alex gasped and wheezed through her giggling and rubbed a hand over watering eyes. "That was awesome."

"Maniac. Come on, let's see if we can't do that with a little control this time."

Forgetting herself, Alex pulled to hard on Kara's offered hand, slamming their bodies together hard enough to hurt and effectively dampening her good mood.

"Ow! God, Kara, sorry!"

"Alex, it's okay. You'll get used to it. I did."

The hug shared was careful, Kara relishing being able to put some power behind it, having never been able to embrace this most beloved of companions.

"I could get use to this."

"Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> I admit it, this whole series was spawned from the mental image of a giggling, superpowered Alex in a crater of her own making, gasping out, "that was AWESOME!"
> 
> And really? I just want the sisters to be able to hug each other properly, with no holding back.


End file.
